The wiring harness disclosed in the patent literature PTL 1 comprises three high-voltage electrical wires and three metallic protective pipes each accommodating corresponding one of the three high-voltage electrical wires for protection thereof The high-voltage electrical wire is configured for connecting a motor provided in a front portion of a vehicle to an inverter provided in an intermediate or rear portion of the vehicle.
The wiring harness is arranged extended through a vehicle-body's underfloor provided outside of a frame of the vehicle body. Due to this configuration, the metallic protective pipes are adapted to protect the high-voltage electrical wires against hitting by pebbles and splashing of water. The metallic protective pipe has not only stiffness required for protection of the high-voltage electrical wires against hitting by pebbles and splashing of water and prevention of loosening of the high-voltage electrical wires, but also electromagnetic shielding functionality inasmuch as it is a metal component.
The wiring harness is obtained by inserting the three high-voltage electrical wires each into the corresponding one of the three metallic protective pipes that are extended straight, and bending the metallic protective pipes such that its shape coincides with an arrangement path of the wiring harness in the vehicle-body's underfloor. The wiring harness is manufactured in this manner in a factory of a wire harness manufacturer, and then transported to an assembly factory of an automobile manufacturer, where the wiring harness is attached to a prescribed location in a vehicle, so that arrangement thereof is completed.